Stiffened composite structures are structures that are constructed of composite materials, such as fiber reinforced composite materials, and typically include some form of structural frame that carries a skin. Some modern aircraft fuselages are examples of stiffened composite structures that include a skin operatively coupled to frame members that extend circumferentially around and that are spaced longitudinally along the inside of the fuselage, and stringers that extend longitudinally along and that are spaced circumferentially around the inside of the fuselage. Some stiffened composite fuselages are constructed utilizing an inner mold line layup mandrel that includes stringer cavities, troughs, or forms, that extend longitudinally along the mandrel. To prepare the mandrel, resin may be hand-applied to the stringer cavities, and stringers may be hand-aligned into position in the stringer cavities.
In these and other manufacturing processes, parts are often transported from one location to another manually, often requiring multiple people to handle and move the part. For example, five or more people may be required to move and/or install large and/or long parts, such as stringers for aircraft, which can be up to 30-50 feet long (9.1-15.2 meters), or even longer. Such manual tasks may result in bending or twisting of the part as it is moved, which can result in damage to the part, or improper placement at the desired location. In some cases, wrinkling and structural defects may result in the cured part as a result of such bending or twisting (e.g., for composite parts that are cured after placement or installation with respect to a mold or other lay-up structure). Utilization of vision systems for placement and alignment of parts can be costly and complex to implement.